


I Will Make It

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco's POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's thoughts of how he will make it, and how he's not a failure! Please RR! [OneShot Story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter. Understand that! Good!
> 
> Summary: Draco's thought of achieving his goals, and how he isn't a failure. Please R/R!
> 
> Setting: Any year!
> 
> Inspiration: Spur of the moment, during my English class! Most of the first paragraph is what I wrote in class, and I thought how it goes with Draco also!
> 
> Author Note: This is a little dark and angst and it is all in Draco's POV. Now read on braver readers:

Title: I Will Make It ¤ ¤ ¤

I'm not a failure. I know they doubt me. My own parents. I know that. But one day I'll be able to. And when I do, I'll be ready, for I'm ready to see your puny little minds be confused, because I know I will make it!

I know that one day I'll be able to catch the snitch before Potter's eyes. I know I could pass each class with flying colors, even higher than the Mudblood. I know that I could finally fight on my own without my two thugs being on my side.

I know, I'll be able to face the most feared man off, You-Know-Who. I know I'll be able to defeat him, for I am no twilling to serve him, when I know I am better than him.

I'll make sure that I will make this possible any why I can, for I am capable of doing that. I know I could blackmail or even hurt myself, in order to get what I want. I know that when I get all the glory, I will no longer be a failure. So just wait, I'll be there to take your fall, and I will become victorious. So now all I have to do is wait for the right moment.


End file.
